


The Way I Love You

by CatScratchfel9 (Catscratchfel9)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Funhaus - Freeform, M/M, No Beta, Switchblades and Gym Class AU, kovnntag, sorry lol, written on mobile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5691400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catscratchfel9/pseuds/CatScratchfel9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I love you at sunset, with the late summer sun heating up our faces and when the holes in our jeans don't matter."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way I Love You

It was sunny, with the sun hanging lower in the sky than usual. A few lone clouds drifted over their heads as Lawrence just watches the pinkish light seemingly float across the land.

 

He takes a deep breath, ignoring the fluttering in his heart. He’s felt heartache. Many times, in fact. He was never one to fall in love slowly.

It’s never been this bad.   
Quietly, slowly, with meticulous thought to his words, he begins to speak.

  
“When I first met you.. I think I fell in love instantly.” He near whispers, and the breath catches in his throat. Silence meets his words, but encourages him to go on.

  
“Your hair was shaved on both sides, and your eyes screamed regret at the haircut, but I found it endearing. Your eyes were deep, vast like the ocean. You thought they were nothing compared to James’ eyes, but I thought they were gorgeous. I could get lost in them easily.”

  
He looks away, but only for a second. A butterfly flies by, beating its wings. He envied it, with its innocence.

  
It’s peaceful.

  
Adam’s eyes are closed now, and Lawrence can’t bear that he can’t look into them, to see the feeling in them now.

  
"I love you..” He says finally, and his voice finally cracks, his façade breaks down and he just sobs without tears because he had none left.

  
And before he leaves, before he lets the silence in the garden overwhelm him, he leans over the casket and presses a kiss to Adam’s forehead.

  
The silence wins.


End file.
